Married ?
by Kammora
Summary: Bukan kisah Pernikahan yang dipenuhi intrik, hanya sepenggal kisah Naruto dan Hinata ketika Malam Pertama /Baca aja dulu, siapa tau suka/ Sequel dari Praktikum Berdarah by Si Hitam/ AU/ NaruHina/


Alohaaaaaaa.

Just Info :

Ini FF sequel dari Praktikum Berdarah by Si Hitam.

Jadi saya sarankan baca dulu FF dia, yah meski sedikit (banyak) bikin merinding, tapi lumayan buat edukasi.

Itu FF 17, yang belum 17 mending ga usah baca.

Tapi terserah sih mau baca atau nggak, yang penting gue udah ngingetin.

Ehh kalo FF ini sih aman dibacanya.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Married?**

 **by**

 **Kammora**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Alur cepat. Etc**

 **Don't like don't bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangan pengantin saat malam pertama? Berdiam diri? Bahkan sampai jaga jarak 5 meter, Hinata mendengus kesal. Masih dengan riasan pengantin yang belum ia bersihkan, bibir gadis itu terus mengumpat.

Seharusnya ada percakapan yang mengalun mengisi kekosongan kamar barunya ini, nyatanya Naruto masih diam dengan muka tegangnya dan jangan lupakan tentang suaminya yang menjaga jarak sejak tadi seolah Hinata akan memangsa habis dirinya.

Resepsi pernikahan yang menyatukan Hyuuga dan Uzumaki berlangsung Khidmat, jangan pikir akan ada pesta mewah yang menghabiskan ratusan juta yen. Resepsi pernikahan mereka dilakukan secara sederhana di pertengahan musim semi, hanya ada teman dan keluarga yang menghadiri.

Satu bulan lalu keluarga Hyuuga mendatangi Rumah Kushina, untuk menyakan tentang pertunangan Hinata dan Naruto saat kecil dulu. Usia Hinata yang tak muda lagi menjadi permasalahan utama, bukan berarti gadis itu sudah sangat tua hingga harus dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, Hiashi hanya ingin mencari menantu berkualitas.

Sebelum pencariannya dimulai tentang menantu idaman, tentu saja Hiashi menanyakan terlebih dahulu pada Minato dan Kushina tentang perjodohan di masa lalu. Dan siapa sangka Kushina terlihat begitu antusias, satu minggu setelahnya Minato dan Kushina berkunjung ke rumah melamar Hinata secara resmi.

Itu adalah kisah singkat pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto, alasan Naruto tak menolak perjodohannya karena ia juga memiliki perasaan terhadap senpainya. Walau masih belum bisa disebut cinta, yang jelas Naruto sangat menyayangi Hinata.

Naruto melamun untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas. Dirinya terlebih dulu mandi setelah acara resepsi yang cukup melelahkan, entah kenapa rasa antusias di malam pertama tak membuncah di hatinya.

Hinata masih di dalam kamar mandi, perempuan itu tampak sedikit murung. Mungkin karena Naruto yang terlalu menjaga jarak, ini bukan keinginan Naruto tapi apa daya pikirannya dikuasai kenangan buruk tentang praktikum yang pernah dimentori oleh Hinata, padahal kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun tapi rasanya masih segar dalam benaknya bagaimana Hinata memotong alat kelamin pria.

Yang jelas Naruto trauma, peluh menghiasi keningnya. Padahal Air Conditioner sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, terlebih lagi dirinya baru saja mandi. Tapi keringat di keningnya masih saja mengalir, mungkin efek gugup dan takut yang menjadi satu hingga berujung pada dirinya yang tak mampu berpikir jernih.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menggunakan Lingerie berwarna merah menyala hadiah dari Ibu mertua. Gadis itu menatap Naruto penuh rasa bersalah, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersentak, bukan karena kehadiran Hinata. Ia terkejut dengan sesuatu yang dipakai Hinata, Lingerie? warna merah? Yang benar saja, Naruto mendesah frustasi, napasnya tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. "H-hinata? A-apa y-yang kau p-pakai?"

Bodoh, jelas-jelas itu lingerie tapi masih mangajukan pertanyaan konyol itu. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, ia melangkah kecil mendekati ranjangnya lalu duduk tepat di samping Naruto.

"Katakan!" jemari kecil Hinata meraih tangan Naruto. "Apa Naruto-kun menyesali pernikahan ini? Apa aku terlalu pemaksa? Mungkin Naruto-kun belum siap untuk menikah, tapi ayah begitu memaksa."

Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyeruak mengisi penuh hati Naruto, ia menyukai Hinata. Ah tidak, kata suka tidak akan mewakili perasaannya pada Hinata sekarang. Ia benar-benar mencintai Uzumaki Hinata, tapi karena rasa traumanya ia jadi menyakiti hati Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." suara Hinata kini semakin merendah, gadis itu duduk di samping Naruto. Ia mengusap pelan punggung tangan Naruto berharap pria itu tidak terlalu tegang. "Kau tahu kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil?"

Kepala Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia tak ingat, tapi meski begitu ia merasa tak asing dengan Hinata. Otaknya mungkin tak mengingat Hinata, tapi sepertinya hati Naruto tidak.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, ia masih saja berharap akan ada memory yang tersisa dalam ingatan Naruto tentang masa kecilnya. "Kau dan aku kita sering bermain bersama saat itu, kau sangat suka menggodaku membuat pipiku merona."

Wajah Hinata merunduk malu mengingat masa-masa itu. "Kau juga sedikit mesum, kau suka sekali menyingkap rok yang sedang ku pakai dan itu selalu berakhir dengan diriku yang menangis."

"B-benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, memangnya dirinya semesum itu kah sejak kecil?

"Iya, aku bahkan sempat tak keluar rumah selama beberapa hari karena malu." Hinata menundukan wajahnya mengingat kejadian di masa lalu itu.

"Maaf." Ada sejumput rasa sesal yang teriring dari kata maaf Naruto, pria itu sepertinya benar-benar tak mengingatnya.

Naruto bukan bocah lelaki yang Hinata kenal dulu, jika Naruto masih seperti dulu mungkin Lingerie Hinata sekarang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, Lingerienya masih dipakai rapi. Naruto bahkan enggan menatapnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Astaga, pertanyaan polos macam apa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Rasanya Naruto ingin melumat bibir semerah peach milik Hinata tapi ia takut.

Takut dengan dirinya sendiri, Tuhan tahu seberapa keras usaha Naruto untuk menyentuh Hinata.

"Naruto-kun bisa langsung tidur, maaf aku membuatmu tak nyaman dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi Hinata semakin menunduk, membuat Naruto seperti lelaki yang benar-benar brengsek.

Kali ini saja, biarkan Naruto mencobanya meski hanya sekedar ciuman di Malam Pertamanya. Ia harus memberi kesan untuk Hinata, bukan malah merusak segalanya.

"Hinata." Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata, suaranya rendah menahan gugup. Jemari panjang Naruto menyentuh dagu halus Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatap tepat ke safir Naruto. "Walaupun ingatanku tidak mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana masa kecilku, tapi ketahuilah. Detak jantungku masih sama, masih berdebar jika di dekatmu."

Mulut Hinata terbuka karena terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, dan semakin terkejut ketika napas hangat Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Bibir itu mengecup lembut bibir Hinata, melumat pelan tapi memberi efek yang luar biasa.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Becanda dehhhh XD XD

TBC

A/N :

Pertama-tama, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin buat semuanya.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri.

Ada yang kangen sama selingkuhannya Seunghoon enggak? #ngarepdikangenin

Ada yang pernah baca FF Missing You Gue di Wattpad? kalau ada yang belum baca di sini silahkan komen. Barangkali Gue niat publish di sini juga XD XD.

Aduduh hayati sebenarnya lupa-lupa ingat sama alur yang pernah dikasih Si Hitam.. Pokoknya yang penting ini Kisah malam pertama NaruHina XD XD XD XD

Kan sebelum baca FF yg ini udah gue saranin buat baca dulu punya Si Hitam biar punya bayangan, inget ini sequel loh. Gue gak mau jelasin bagaimana Naruto trauma sama Hinata gara-gara praktikum #Merinding

Eniwei.. yang ngarep lime atau lemon dan jenis jeruk lainnya, gue gak pinter buat begituan jangan berharap ada yg asem-asem di FF ini yaaa.

Tadinya mau dibuat langsung End tapi aku lupa alurnya yang dikasih si Hitam, ada di HP yang dulu hilang (Ya Allah ini orang HP nya ilang mulu TT)

Jadi beri aku sedikit waktu agar bisa meminta dirinya (si Hitam ) ngirim Alurnya yaahh XD XD

Terimakasih buat Ma Readers, semoga suka. Kalo gak suka abaikan aja A/N gak jelas ini wkwkwk XD XD XD XD

Chapter duanya bakalan lebih panjang kok, beneran deh XD XD

Ini cumana pemanasan aja hahahah

Kedip Manja buat My Readers

Sweet Kiss

Selingkuhannya SeungHoon

XD XD XD XD

okokokokok


End file.
